Resident Evil: The Neo-Umbrella Chronicles
by NightAngelReviewer
Summary: Prequel to Resident Evil VI Chris, Piers, and Heather are the last survivors of a plane crash on the way to their mission in Paris. Seconds after they crash they are taken to a set of woods thousands of miles away from their original destination, with no weapons or communication they are forced to attempt to seek shelter while trying to find out what is going on.
1. Authors Note

HELLO EVERYONE!~

I'm back!~

I'm rewriting all of my popular stories and I will be taking requests and reviews for my new and old stories!~

As you probably saw, all of my old works were deleted so I can start fresh 3

This story comes before Resident Evil 6 (Which my fic was originally called Redone but now it's just called Resident Evil VI)

Thank you guys


	2. Chapter One

**Heather**

"It's about time you showed up."

Heather rolled her eyes at Chris' remark, she was on time; that much she knew, Chris was just being a pain in the ass because he could. She glared at him as she walked past him and the rest of the team, hoping she looked as scary as she wanted to be.

Even though she knew he wasn't afraid of her.

"Hurry up and put your gear on, Williams." Chris snapped, obviously annoyed that she was moving at her normal pace rather than the fast pace she always did. "I don't have time for you to slack off, our plane leaves in five."

_Oh crap I actually was late. _She thought while she internally kicked herself in the head.

"Yes sir." She replied. "I apologize."

She heard him huff and immediately regretted giving him the satisfaction of knowing that she knew she fucked up. She just ignored it and proceeded to put her gear on. They were going to Paris for this mission, it was going to be a regular routine mission; kill the B.O.W.S., rescue any survivors, and go home. Stuff like this lasted for weeks sometimes, depending on the amount of damage done and the amount of baddies who had samples of the viruses.

She sighed, thinking of how Leon would feel while she was away.

_Then again, he's always on missions too. _She thought to herself, lifting a boot onto the bench in front of her to tie her laces. _Plus, he has Ada to entertain him. _

Heather had known Ada her entire life, and she knew the older woman never missed the opportunity to mess with Leon's old feelings for her; she even went as far as to tempt him on a couple of occasions. Although, Heather knew that Ada herself had feelings for Leon, even though she denied it; that's why she played the flirting game for the past several years, she liked the chase.

It wasn't hard to feel jealousy, especially since Leon was Heather's on and off lover; but as far as she knew, Leon didn't know what he wanted, he seemed to not want to settle down. Possibly because he knew that he would eventually see Ada again, or maybe he just couldn't rest until he knew everyone was safe.

_Either way, I'm not bothering with it._

She shook the thoughts away as she lifted her other boot to tie those laces, she could feel the heat of Chris' stare as she did so; he was most definitely annoyed with her, and a part of her was strongly compelled to fuck with him a little more. However, she knew this was more important than her being petty because she felt like it, so she finished tying her last boot and quickly ran to the transport chopper and hopped in.

Piers was watching her with an amused look on his face, the spot next to him empty for her as they had always sat next to each other during the rides to missions; at least, when Sierra wasn't there, then she had that spot. Heather took her spot next to him and not a second after Chris took the seat next to her; Heather didn't acknowledge him as she really didn't want him to know him being there bothered the shit out of her.

She did her best to ignore him as the chopper slowly lifted into the air, everyone putting their headphones and mics on so they could still talk and hear.

"Alright everyone." Chris started, lifting his holographic flashlight. "Our mission is in Paris today, this mission should be pretty textbook, go in, exterminate, help civilians, and get out. Not hard."

He turned the flashlight on, the floor of the chopper illuminating and a blue image of a B.O.W. showing. It looked like it was a rather large creature, spikes lining its back all the way down to its spear ended tail. It had razor sharp fangs that looked like they could rip anyone to shreds, the chest had a glowing orb that seemed to be its weak spot.

"As you can see," Chris continued the briefing. "It's a big one. Our teams on the ground tell us that the orb is not the weak point of this creature, in fact, that's where you don't want to shoot as it shoots acid out to any threat. I want the greens to be careful when encountering this thing and always call for backup as you will need it.

"We will have three teams, Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie. Piers and Heather will be with me on Alpha,we will be in the front of the teams with stun and tear gas. I trust no other people better with my life than them."

Heather had to sustain the huge eye roll that wanted to come out.

"Romero will captain Bravo, he'll have Paul and Miller. You'll be the flank when we need you to be. Laura will captain Charlie, she'll have Gus and Frankie. They will be the medical team when we have injured team mates."

Everyone nodded, the occupants of the chopper looking at their rather small team and nodding to each other.

"Remember, we're a team; whatever happens, we stick together. No matter what. No one goes anywhere alone without their team or their captains approval. I trust all of you to make the decisions needed in the situations you will be put in, I plan to make sure all of you get out alive and are able to live another day with your families.

"Alright, thank you for listening. Now let's kick some B.O.W. ass"

"Yes, SIR!" Everyone yelled.

Suddenly, the entire opposite side of the chopper exploded, something seemingly smashing into it. Heather was suddenly launched forward, crashing into the small part of the right side chopper that was left.

She felt the blood pouring down her cheek from her head, but there was no time to worry about that right then; her gaze darted to Chris and Piers, who were helping the teammates that survived get parachutes on. She felt the chopper quickly declining in the sky and knew that she had very limited time left before they all died.

"Everyone!" She yelled. "Get out of the-"

She then felt a sharp pain then everything went completely black.


	3. Chapter Two

**Heather**  
Heather came to hanging from the air, she knew she was in a tree; the question was: how bad was the damage and could she get down from there? She struggled to lift her sore neck muscles to look at herself, there was a lot of blood, that much she knew. She turned her head slowly, attempting to assess her situation; she saw nothing out of the ordinary, no plane, no bodies, which confused her.

_Where is the chopper? _She thought, feeling a low sense of panic building up that she quickly suppressed. _How far away am I?_

**Chris**

"I'm okay."  
Chris heard Piers' voice and felt instant relief, however it went away as quickly as it came; six of the nine people were dead, and one was missing.  
_Heather... _Chris looked down, this wasn't the first time she had gone missing due to an attack, but it was the first time she had been hit by an explosive projectile.

At least, as far as he knew; she always surprised him.

It didn't help that his guns and radio weren't on him either, he must have lost them on the way down to the ground.

"So far, Cap, it's just us." Piers stated, limping heavily, he must have hit the ground wrong.

"Yeah," Chris replied, sighing heavily with grief, he looked at Piers. "How's your leg?"

Piers slowly leaned against the tree, his face contorting in pain. "It's been better..."

Chris stood, making his way over to the younger man; as he got closer, he got a good look at Piers' left leg, it was soaked in blood, there was a long tear in the pants and a gash in his thigh. He sighed once again, he knew that must hurt like a bitch.  
He kneeled down and pulled out the small first aid kit he always carried with him, pulling out alcohol, neosporin, a few bandages and some gauze.

"This is a nasty wound, did you land on something?" He asked, opening the bottle of alcohol and soaking one of the bandages in it.

"Some leftover plane." Piers replied, sucking in a harsh breath as Chris put the alcohol soaked bandage on his wound. "I was lucky to get it out myself, I thought I wouldn't find anyone.. we were lucky to get out of that alive."

"Yeah we were."

"Wonder when our luck is gonna run out."

Chris chuckled dryly, applying pressure to Piers' wound and hearing another harsh intake of breath. He looked around to survey their surroundings, he didn't even know where they were; the chopper only got hit mere minutes after they took off, but they were in an entirely different area.

They were in the woods, it was lightly dusted with snow; there was no blood or dead bodies or pieces of shredded plane. He didn't even notice the lack of anything that should have been there, which made him feel dumb.

"Piers, did you lose consciousness at all?" He asked, looking up at the younger man.

"I believe so, Cap," Piers replied. "I woke up with the piece of plane in me."

"Shit."

"What?"

"I think we were grabbed when we were knocked out."

Chris felt Piers tense up, Piers' eyes looking around and his expression confirming that something was most definitely up. Chris quickly put the pain reliever cream on the wound and covered it with the other bandages and the gauze. He stood, looking around once more, if they were taken they might be being watched, and that's never good. Every possibility flowed through his head of what might be going on, maybe they were test subjects for new B.O.W.S.

_In that case we need to find shelter fast. _He thought. _We're completely helpless without any kind of weaponry. _

"Let's go, Piers. We need to get out of here or we're sitting ducks."

"Agreed, Captain."


	4. Chapter Three

**_Heather_**

**_"You what?" _**

**_Heather gave Jack Krauser a bewildered look, the man had just told her that he kidnapped the President's daughter Ashley Graham to gain the trust of the Los Illuminados cult leader Sadler._**

**_The seventeen year old looked at the older man like he had lost his mind; however, they were far from law abiding citizens so she really had nothing to say to him._**

**_Since Wesker had started allowing her to work on missions with him, She had met quite a few "gifted" people. Like Jack Krauser, he had a special arm that he could summon whenever he wanted to. Krauser and Heather also shared the same virus that flowed in their veins: the Veronica Virus.__  
_**

_**"I kidnapped the President's daughter." Jack repeated to her.**_

_**"I heard that," Heather snapped, using her feet to turn her chair to face away from the window that she was peering out of prior to his statement. "What compelled you to do that?"**_

_**Krauser looked at her, the long scar on his face stretched as he raised his eyebrow; pausing in the action of tossing his knife in the air to turn in her direction.**_

_**"Wesker gave you and I orders to get Sadler's trust," He explained, pointing the knife at her. "So Sadler told me to do this for him and I did, now we're one step closer to gaining the sample."**_

_**"Ah, so he told you to do that." Heather replied, understanding. "You didn't just decide to do that."**_

_**Jack nodded, tossing his knife in the air and catching it; he looked troubled but Heather didn't care enough to ask what was going on in his head, she had enough on her own mind as it was.**_

_**Like the fact that Ada was nowhere to be seen and kept sneaking off to do her own thing, they needed to discuss information on the sample.**_

_**"Wonder where Ada is." She wondered aloud.**_

_**"Was just thinking the same thing."  
**_

_**Heather grabbed the edge of the chair and pushed herself up, her legs had been feeling a little sore since Wesker had started sparring with her. Krauser took a step to help her, but she waved him off. She stood up straight and stretched, her joints cracking loudly as she did; and a huge satisfied sigh escaped her.  
**_

_**Krauser threw Heather an amused look, and tossed the knife in the air again.**_

**_The door to the room opened and Ada walked in, her stride confident and smooth; her red dress fluttering behind her._**

**_"You're late." _**


	5. Chapter Four

**Heather**

Heather woke with a start, now lying on the snowy ground; someone had tagged her with a sleeping dart to drag her out of the tree, and looking around she knew that she had no idea where they brought her. She didn't completely lose conscious until they hit her with another dart to completely knock her out, but by that time she had already known that someone had kidnapped her.

_Maybe the others too... _She thought to herself with a heavy heart. _Or what's left of them... _

One thing was for sure, she needed to find Chris if he was still alive; hopefully he had a radio or something close to that on him. She slowly stood up, her surprise nap had given her body enough time to heal whatever wounds she had. She didn't know where to start, or which direction to go in, there was no sign of any human activity.

She sighed irritably, scanning everything once more to see if she could find anything that was proof someone had been through there; but still, she found nothing.

A branch snapped behind her, and she quickly turned around; a shadow was standing there, she could hear the heavy breathing coming from the person. She could tell they were rather tall, and their eyes glowed gold.

Heather's hand went to her side, where her M1911 usually sat; but there was nothing there.

She muttered a few curses and slowly backed away one step, preparing herself for a fight; her arm infected with the Veronica Virus tensing up.

The shadow took a few heavy steps forward, coming into the dim light of the setting sun; and as it did, Heather's eyes widened as far as they could go. It was the B.O.W. that Chris had shown them moments before the chopper was hit, the creature was easily 8 feet tall; gray-green scales lined its spiky body, and a huge white orb sat on it's chest.

She ran at the beast, punching it in its arm; she felt the shell crack underneath her fist, and a stinging sensation spread through her knuckles. The creature growled at her and suddenly a piping hot mist sprayed from the orb and into her face; she screamed and jumped away several feet, almost hitting a tree as she distanced herself.

_Fuck! _She panicked. _I forgot about the mist!_

Her face felt like it was on fire, even though she felt no blood or skin coming off; the smell of roses emitting from the steam, and she opened her eyes, what looked like water fell down her face onto the dirt.

She looked up quickly, remembering her predicament; and the creature was still in the same spot. A low growl left the creatures throat, its eyes glowing red; and Heather knew that she couldn't beat it on its own, she'd need Chris' help. Before she could take a single step to get away, several gunshots rang out and struck Heather in both of her legs. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground, her golden eyes fading to red as her body's viruses kicked in to try to heal her.

She heard another gunshot and she felt it strike her right shoulder, the one infected with the virus; a low flame lit up from the blood dripping down. She held in a cry, she wanted whoever it was to believe she was dead or unconscious; it failed as she was hit again by yet another bullet, this time going through her neck and preventing any audible noise from escaping her throat.

Heather felt the blood clogging up her throat, panic finally setting in and she felt helpless as the B.O.W. walked up to her dying body. It growled as it got on all fours and began to sniff her.

Her consciousness drifted away and the last thing she saw was the B.O.W. as it descended down on her.


End file.
